Kingdom Hearts ReVised: Ansem Report
by RocketMuffinTop
Summary: Ansem, a Magi-Technician of the Bastion Empire, and Mickey, king of Disney Castle, are both part of a joint space program developed through an alliance between their two worlds. They're heading back to base after finding a child on an abandoned beach when excavating a world ravaged by the Heartless. Ansem has decided to name her "Kairi" after his people's ancient word for ocean.


**AU:** {Kingdom Hearts Re:vised}

**Setting:** {Inside the cockpit of the Gummi Ship on their way out of untamed space.}

Mickey: You're holding her wrong.

Ansem: What? She likes it.

Mickey: She's gonna fall. Give her to me.

Ansem: No.

Mickey: You're driving!

Ansem: I can do two things at once.

Mickey: Just-

[Mickey tries to take Kairi. Ansem responds by lifting the now giggling baby out of reach while holding the steering wheel between his legs, using his free hand to swat away the mouse's desperate attempts to seize the child. With a palm pushing his face, Mickey retrieves his wand from his pocket.]

Mickey: [muffled] GATHER!

[A magnetic force pulls Kairi from the scientist's clutches, sailing her through the air as she screams in delight. The King catches her, tucks, and rolls down the cockpit. Ansem loses his balance from the pull and steers the ship by accident while turning to face Mickey. A large asteroid closes in in the distance.]

Mickey: Meteor!

Ansem: Oh really, are you that petty!?

Mickey: No! [points] METEOR!

[Ansem looks back, the boulder just yards away from impact. He immediately seizes the wheel and pulls up. The kinetic force smushes the mouse holding the laughing baby into the corner of the cockpit. The ship roars as it barely clears its impending doom. Once everything's settled, Ansem turns back around, furious.]

Ansem: Great, you almost killed us!

Mickey: [mater-of-factly] Well, if you had just given her to me in the first place this wouldn't've happened. [babytalk to Kairi] Isn't that right, lil' pal?

[She giggles.]

Ansem: What is wrong with you woman!?

Mickey: [first defensive, then perplexed] I-… woman?

[Dead silence. Ansem's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. He slumps back over the controls as Mickey cradles Kairi in his arms who's now teething on his wand. The mouse retrieves it, conjures a bottle of formula, and returns to his seat nursing her. Concerned, he looks to Ansem. The man's thumb idly strokes his finger on the steering wheel. After a pause, the king speaks up.]

Mickey: I'm sorry.

Ansem: [rubs eyes] It's okay.

[Ansem glances back. The rodent stares at him with his big, dopey eyes in that dumb, worried look on his face while holding the stupid, chubby baby.]

Ansem: [rolls eyes and sighs] We were lab partners, brought together to develop a new piece of Magi-tech for the emperor. A lot of late-night bouts of testing and analysis, and well… one thing led to another.

[Mickey listens intently as he nurses the girl. Ansem continues.]

Ansem: We were together for a couple years until one day she said she felt, "stagnant," so we parted, and I've lived on my own ever since.

Mickey: You ever think about her?

Ansem: Of course, but I'm not dense enough to start anything. I may be a scientist,but I've yet to achieve true madness.

No, I have my studies, and if my heart yearns for a warm hand to hold… Well, I have time to learn from it.

Mickey: I feel ya. You know, Minnie and I have been in some rough patches too.

Ansem: You? but it seems like you two were made for each other.

Mickey: [grins] More buttons to push. I remember this one time she made me sleep on the couch in our summer home for losing the crown to Pete overa game of dice.

Ansem: You didn't.

Mickey: [Shrugs] I had a problem! The next day, I wake up and find that she'd tricked him into signing everything back to her by posing as a postmanusing an old baseball cap, a clipboard, and a fake mustache. [chuckles] She'd only give me back my title as king after I'd scrubbed the royal toilets for three months. I've still got the calluses.

Ansem: [smirks] Really?/

Mickey: Why do you think I wear these gloves?

Ansem: [sly] Then why does Minnie wear them?

Mickey: [shrugs] Does a lady need a reason to be fashionable?

[Ansem cracks up, and they both chortle for a bit, feeling the atmosphere lighten a great deal. Mickey settles back down in his seat, smiling.]/

Mickey: She's a wily one.

[thinks for a bit]

Mickey: When you love someone you don't feel bad about doing the work.

[He punches Ansem's arm friendly-like.]

Mickey: Cheer up, pal. Good things are bound to come if you give it time.

Ansem: [absentmindedly] Yeah. [adjusts glasses] We'd better make contact with our homeworlds to let them know what we saw.

Mickey: Good idea.


End file.
